Distributed storage systems and/or object storage systems can provide a wide range of storage services while achieving high scalability, availability, and serviceability. An example of such storage systems is referred to as Elastic Cloud Storage (ECS), which uses the latest trends in software architecture and development to achieve the above noted services, as well as other services.
To move data between storage devices, the data has been traditionally moved at an object level. However, ECS operates at a chunk level, not an object level. Therefore, when data is moved in an ECS at an object level, repeated replication of an entire data set is necessary. Further, a complete rebuild of the largest Data Table (DT), such as an Object Table, is also necessary, which can provide a large amount of garbage that needs be collected. Accordingly, unique challenges exist to provide performance and processing efficiency for migration of data retained in storage devices of an ECS system.
The above-described context with respect to conventional storage systems is merely intended to provide an overview of current technology, and is not intended to be exhaustive. Other contextual description, and corresponding benefits of some of the various non-limiting embodiments described herein, can become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.